The invention relates to a balance with a wind guard which comprises at least two cylindrically curved wall elements which can be shifted toward each other for opening and closing.
Balances of this type are known, for example, from DE-AS No. 11 78 618, from brochures of the Sartorius company about their "Selecta" balance and from brochures of the Mettler company about their "UM3" balance.
A disadvantage of these known balances with a wind guard is the fact that the weighing area is only accessible from the side when the wall elements are open.
One of the objects of the invention is to disclose a wind guard for balances of the type initially cited which renders the weighing area accessible from the side and from above without generating additional troublesome turbulence in the weighing area.
The invention achieves such object by connecting each wall element to a corresponding segment of the circular covering surface. As a result of this measure, when the wall element is opened, the top of the cylindrical wind guard automatically opens with it and frees a wide, uninterrupted opening which permits loading both from the side and from above as well as loading obliquely from above.
Wall and covering surfaces move past each other like scissors, so that the smallest possible pressure changes and turbulence are generated in the weighing area during actuation.